


The boy with glimmering eyes

by Scarlettmistress



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Keith, F/M, I totally has allura and shiro together, Keith is a softy, M/M, MY SPECIAL EYES, Shiro and Keith are bros, lance is hot, prob should've finished other fanfic, then i decided adam was better for once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlettmistress/pseuds/Scarlettmistress
Summary: Mocha skin....Chocolate hair...And and those ocean blue eyes....They glimmer





	1. Stare

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da!

Keith was sitting at the usual table. With the usual friends, drinking his usual drink. And staring at the same person as usual. A boy.... With mocha skin, chocolate hair, and Ocean blue eyes. Eyes that glimmered. Not because of the black lights the club had on. Not because of the boys phone reflection. But because of joy and life. Life that Keith craved. To him those eyes were so-

"Keith!" Shiro's voice broke through Keith's trance so harshly that his drink almost landed in his lap. "What?!" Keith hissed back as he met the smirking look of his brothers boyfriend, Adam, and the confused look of his brother.  
"You ok bro?" Shiro began "You spaced out there". Keith tried to play it cool even as his face blazed with embarrassment under Adam's gaze. "Y-yeah just tired... The arcade has been having me deal with kid parties more often..." Shiro hummed at the response, satisfied with the answer. Keith watched as Shiro continued downing his drink while Adam was still gazing at Keith. Soon Keith was tired of it and snapped, "What do u want?!" Adam chuckled lowly, "I'm surprised shiro hasn't picked up on anything yet". At that moment Keith wanted to slap him as he got shiro to now stare Keith down. "There's nothing to notice!" Keith yelled, catching some stares from patrons around. Keith sunk into his seat more. His face was a bright red while he fiddled with the long since emptied glass in his hand. "Come on Shiro, it's obvious! Keith is in-" Keith slammed his hand down and glared. "Adam if you ever want to keep that head of yours intact I would suggest you SHUT UP!" Adam just laughed lightly while Shiro finally caught on with an 'oh'. But at that point, Keith was FAR from done and he abruptly stood up and turned to leave. "Keith wait!" Shiro called. Keith ignored him and walked on. But he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into someone. He cursed under his breath and looked up when the boy apologized. Glimmeeing eyes... Keith's heart dropped at that moment. Before the mullet head kid became even more of a mess, he muttered out an "it's ok" and booked it. 

Once Keith got home he flopped down and screamed into his pillow. He was filled with so many emotions he didn't want. "Stupid Adam and his charm. Stupid shiro and his who being..." Keith pouted. Minute later tho it felt like hours to Keith, there was a knock. No doubt was shiro.... Keith begrudgingly got up and opened the door to a sight he expected. A smirking, yet fond, looking Shiro. Keith huffed and let him in with no words. Shiro closed the door behind himself and watched as Keith flopped back onto the bed. Shiro sat there and placed a hand on Keith's back(he needed to keep the boy calm or else WWlll would happen). "Keiiiiith~" Shiro sang out. Keith groaned annoyed but stayed his ground. "Adam told me what you have been doing for the past couple days" Shiro began. "So what?! It's obviously not important if it took you this long to notice!" Keith glares shiro down. Shiro chuckles and Keith gets even more upset. "Just because my brother senses were down doesn't mean what you were doing isn't worth some investigating" Shiro said smiling as he rubbed circles on Keith's back. Keith noticeably relaxed and Shiro thanked the lords and above. In order to get the info he wants Keith would have to be chill and relaxed. "So Keith who is he?"

...

"A boy with glimmering eyes..."


	2. Backtracking and embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro remeniece about the past mistakes that were made. Then Shiro becomes a little shit. (But just a little tiny one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much wow! I'm actually inspired!

Shiro smiled down at the flustered mess that he called his little brother. Keith just it finished explaining his predicament and now he was red and death glaring. "If I didn't know any better, you have fallen for this stranger pretty hard for not even knowing their name." Shiro chuckled and Keith hit his arm "shut up! I know! It's just... His damn eyes they are so captivating and his face and his bod and UGH" Keith rambled as he fell back with a dramatic huff. Shiro couldn't help but snicker. He hasn't seen Keith like this since.... Shiro shook his head trying to forget Keith's obsession years prior. It didn't end well. "Well, before you figure out what to do with these feelings, you should try to meet the kid. Keith shot up and gave shiro a flabbergasted and upset look. "DID YOU GO BATSHIT CRAZY IN TWO SECONDS?!" Keith shrieked. Shiro sighed as he patted Keith's shoulder. "Calm your man titties. But Keith, before you can daydream you really need to get to know him. You don't want to repeat what happened last time-" shiro was interrupted by Keith shoving him. "Don't bring HIM up...." Keith like down. Mood went from shock and anger to betrayal and regret real quick. Shiro knew how bad his last relationship ruined Keith. He rubbed Keith's bak again and Keith relaxed once more. "I'll.... I'll try next time." Keith muttered and Shiro smiled warmly. "That's all I ask Keith. I don't think my shoulder could take that many tears again." Shiro said trying to lighten the mood. It worked well enough cause Keith smirked and leaned on his shoulder. "Your fault for being a nice older brother..." Keith taunted. Shiro just laughed slightly, "hey it's my job isn't it". Keith nodded and they say in comfortable silence. But of course Shiro had to change that. "So do you know if he has a nice-" "SHIRO"

Later that night Keith fell asleep while watching a movie with Shiro. Shiro left after covering him wth a blanket. Shiro made his small trek to the mini apartment house next to Keith's. As Shiro closed his own door he ran fingers through his hair. "I hope Keith knows what he's doing..."


	3. Getting prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets ready for his normal day. Or maybe not only the future will tell
> 
>  
> 
> (Just get through this filler)

Keith awoke to his alarm that his phone was blaring. He sat up and realized he was on the couch. He praised altea and above that he hadn't forgotten to set one before he passed out on Shiro. He didn't need to be late again, that shit sucked ass. He stood up and stretched. He began to get ready for his job that helped pay for the shop he wanted to own. A shop dedicated to collect able swords and all that fun shit. But to have what he wants he needs to save up and work hard. So far he is almost to half way in his goal. Working several jobs or a few years till Shiro kicked his habit to a curb and found him a good paid job that didn't require 4 jobs at once in order to get enough. Sadly it meant kid duty half the time. But it paid well enough and after a while the cute little guys started to grow on him. He found himself smiling more and playing more with them and he kinda liked it. Keith smiled alittle at the thought and got ready. 

As Keith approach the arcade he pulled put his ear phones and pocketed them. The walk wasn't too far and he enjoyed the cool morning air. He pushed the door open and walked in. Two of his co-workers(and the only ones he talked to). The sweet and cute Shayla(shay for short) and the flirt Daniel. Keith waved a them as he approached the only two people in this place that he could tolerate-tho Daniel is always there with a pick up line or two. "Hey shay, hey Danny" Keith said as he put his stuff down. Shay waved and Danny winked. "Hey good lookin" Danny greeted as shay hit his arm. "Danny please!" Shay scolded as Keith just rolled his eyes. "With that aside, any parties planned today?" Keith asked dead panned. Danny snickered and Shay nodded. "Yep, a kinda big one too! It a birthday party!" Shay smiled. Keith groaned and hit his was on the desk in the front.


	4. Heated faces and birthday boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And there u have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day. I'm semi mass producing chapters

It was right before the reservation for the birthday party. Keith was setting up the tables while Shay put her decorative touch to good use. Well it was more of a crap ton of RAINBOW balloons and alittle confetti everywhere. "That's gonna be a bit-I mean- a butt to clean up" Danny commented as Keith snorted in slight amusement. Shay shrugged "it looks nice so deal with it." 

It was time. How Keith knew, there was a shit ton of kids flooding in. Party Time. Keith put on his nicest smile and waved at the kids who waved back excitedly. There was a little tan boy in the front with a banner saying 'birthday boy'. Keith kneeled down to the happy kid. "Hey there! I can tell your the birthday boy! What's your name?" Keith said as upbeat as he could. The other kids flooded past him dropping off gifts at the table. "Michael!" The little boy announced as Keith took his hand and led him over to the table. "Well, Michael, happy birthday! I hope today is fun!" Keith chuckled. Michael was bouncing with excitement. "I will! It was my brothers idea to come here and I love it already!" Michael squealed. "Oh really who's your brother-" Keith was cut off by a voice behind him. "It's me" a proud voice said and Keith turned around. All of Keith's blood went cold and he froze. 'No. It's can't be...' Keith thought a he felt the blood run to his face. 'Many people have mocha skin! Many people have chocolate hair! And many people have.... Oh god. Those glimmering eyes...' 

....

It was him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prob should've finished first fanfic sowwy but here have voltron with gay sprinkles!


End file.
